1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system comprising a server machine for managing hierarchical encoded image data, a client machine for decoding and displaying the hierarchical encoded image data, and a network for connecting the server machine and the client machine and a control method of the system, an image processing apparatus and a control method of the apparatus, and a computer readable memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image processing system for exchanging hierarchical encoded image data between a server machine and a client machine through a network, the server machine transfers encoded image data in all layers of hierarchical encoded image data requested by the client machine in accordance with one transfer request.
In separately transferring hierarchical encoded image data a plurality of times, the hierarchical encoded image data is divided and transferred in predetermined units.
Additionally, when the client machine needs to use once transferred hierarchical encoded image data like a data cache, an image of the transferred hierarchical encoded image data is stored in a file as a temporary file without changing the format of the image.
In the above conventional image processing system, the encoded image data in all layers of requested hierarchical encoded image data is transmitted in accordance with one transfer request from the client machine to the server machine. Therefore, when hierarchical encoded image data encoded by a hierarchical coding method such as a JBIG coding method or a JPEG progressive coding method is used, even encoded image data in layers not used in display is transferred to the client machine. This increases the traffic of the network connecting the server machine and the client machine and also prolongs the time required for transfer.
In the JBIG coding method, JBIG-encoded hierarchical image data is necessarily decoded in order from encoded image data in a lowest-resolution layer. However, encoded image data constituted by a HITOLO format (constituted in order from encoded image data in a highest-resolution layer to encoded image data in a lowest-resolution layer) is transferred in this order from the server machine to the client machine. Therefore, the client machine must start decoding an encoded image in the lowest-resolution layer stored in the end of the encoded image data. This complicates the decoding process.
Also, in divisionally transferring hierarchical encoded image data in predetermined units, data is transferred in fixed units regardless of the transfer capacity or the use conditions of the network. Therefore, only a very small amount of data is sometimes transferred although the network in use is not frequently used. Conversely, a large amount of data is sometimes transferred when the network is busy. In either case, the network cannot be efficiently used.
Furthermore, when the client machine has a function of storing once transferred hierarchical encoded image data in a temporary area like a data cache, an image of the transferred encoded image data is immediately stored. When only encoded image data in a certain layer of hierarchical encoded image data is transferred, an image of the divisionally transferred encoded image data is immediately stored in the data cache. Therefore, even when the encoded image data is again decoded, the same complicated process as in the first time must be performed.
Additionally, to directly read out and decode each divided encoded image data in this data cache, dedicated decode/display application software is necessary. This lowers the versatility of the system.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problems, and has as its object to provide, in an image processing apparatus for managing hierarchical encoded image data by using a server/client system, an image processing system capable of efficiently exchanging hierarchical encoded image data between a server machine and a client machine and rapidly decoding and displaying encoded image data received by the client machine and a control method of the system, an image processing apparatus and a control method of the apparatus, and a computer readable memory.
To achieve the above object, an image processing system according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
An image processing system comprises a server machine for managing hierarchical encoded image data, a client machine for decoding and displaying the hierarchical encoded image data, and a network for connecting the server machine and the client machine, the server machine comprising transmitting means for transmitting encoded image data in one layer designated in units of layers from the hierarchical encoded image data to the client machine through the network, the client machine comprising receiving means for receiving encoded image data transmitted in units of layers from the server machine through the network, and reconstructing means for reconstructing the encoded image data in each layer received by the receiving means into one hierarchical encoded image data, and the reconstructing means storing latest encoded image data received by the receiving means while converting the latest encoded image data into one hierarchical encoded image data by combining the latest encoded image data with previously received encoded image data.
To achieve the above object, a method of controlling an image processing system according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
A method of controlling an image processing system comprising a server machine for managing hierarchical encoded image data, a client machine for decoding and displaying the hierarchical encoded image data, and a network for connecting the server machine and the client machine comprises the transmission step of transmitting encoded image data in one layer designated in units of layers from the hierarchical encoded image data from the server machine to the client machine through the network, the reception step of allowing the client machine to receive encoded image data transmitted in units of layers from the server machine through the network, and the reconstruction step of reconstructing the encoded image data in each layer received in the reception step into one hierarchical encoded image data, wherein the reconstruction step stores latest encoded image data received in the reception step while converting the latest encoded image data into one hierarchical encoded image data by combining the latest encoded image data with previously received encoded image data.
To achieve the above object, a computer readable memory according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
A computer readable memory storing program codes for controlling an image processing system comprising a server machine for managing hierarchical encoded image data, a client machine for decoding and displaying the hierarchical encoded image data, and a network for connecting the server machine and the client machine comprises a program code of the transmission step of transmitting encoded-image data in one layer designated in units of layers from the hierarchical encoded image data from the server machine to the client machine through the network, a program code of the reception step of allowing the client machine to receive encoded image data transmitted in units of layers from the server machine through the network, and a program code of the reconstruction step of reconstructing the encoded image data in each layer received in the reception step into one hierarchical encoded image data, wherein the reconstruction step stores latest encoded image data received in the reception step while converting the latest encoded image data into one hierarchical encoded image data by combining the latest encoded image data with previously received encoded image data.
To achieve the above object, an image processing apparatus according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
An image processing apparatus which manages hierarchical encoded image data and is connected to a client machine for decoding and displaying the hierarchical encoded image data through a network, comprises receiving means for receiving, from the client machine, designation of a layer of hierarchical encoded image data as an object of transmission, and transmitting means for transmitting, to the client machine through the network, encoded image data in one layer designated in units of layers from the hierarchical encoded image data received by the receiving means.
To achieve the above object, an image processing apparatus according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
An image processing apparatus which is connected to a server machine for managing hierarchical encoded image data through a network and decodes and displays the hierarchical encoded image data, comprises receiving means for receiving encoded image data transmitted in units of layers from the server machine through the network, and reconstructing means for reconstructing the encoded image data in each layer received by the receiving means into one hierarchical encoded image data, wherein the reconstructing means stores latest encoded image data received by the receiving means while converting the latest encoded image data into one hierarchical encoded image data by combining the latest encoded image data with previously received encoded image data.
To achieve the above object, a method of controlling an image processing apparatus according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
A method of controlling an image processing apparatus which manages hierarchical encoded image data and is connected to a client machine for decoding and displaying the hierarchical encoded image data through a network, comprises the reception step of receiving, from the client machine, designation of a layer of hierarchical encoded image data as an object of transmission, and the transmission step of transmitting, to the client machine through the network, encoded image data in one layer designated in units of layers from the hierarchical encoded image data received in the reception step.
To achieve the above object, a method of controlling an image processing apparatus according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
A method of controlling an image processing apparatus which is connected to a server machine for managing hierarchical encoded image data through a network and decodes and displays the hierarchical encoded image data, comprises the reception step of receiving encoded image data transmitted in units of layers from the server machine through the network, and the reconstruction step of reconstructing the encoded image data in each layer received in the reception step into one hierarchical encoded image data, wherein the reconstruction step stores latest encoded image data received in the reception step while converting the latest encoded image data into one hierarchical encoded image data by combining the latest encoded image data with previously received encoded image data.
To achieve the above object, a computer readable memory according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
A computer readable memory storing program codes for controlling an image processing apparatus which manages hierarchical encoded image data and is connected to a client machine for decoding and displaying the hierarchical encoded image data through a network, comprises a program code of the reception step of receiving, from the client machine, designation of a layer of hierarchical encoded image data as an object of transmission, and a program code of the transmission step of transmitting, to the client machine through the network, encoded image data in one layer designated in units of layers from the hierarchical encoded image data received in the reception step.
To achieve the above object, a computer readable memory according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
A computer readable memory storing program codes for controlling an image processing apparatus which is connected to a server machine for managing hierarchical encoded image data through a network and decodes and displays the hierarchical encoded image data, comprises a program code of the reception step of receiving encoded image data transmitted in units of layers from the server machine through the network, and a program code of the reconstruction step of reconstructing the encoded image data in each layer received in the reception step into one hierarchical encoded image data, wherein the reconstruction step stores latest encoded image data received in the reception step while converting the latest encoded image data into one hierarchical encoded image data by combining the latest encoded image data with previously received encoded image data.
To achieve the above object, an image processing system according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
An image processing system comprising a server machine for managing hierarchical encoded image data, a client machine for decoding and displaying the hierarchical encoded image data, and a network for connecting the server machine and the client machine, comprises designating means for designating a layer of hierarchical encoded image data as an object of transmission to the server machine, determining means for determining encoded image data in one or more layers, including the layer designated by the designating means, to be transmitted to the client machine in one data transfer in the network having a data transfer unit with a predetermined amount, transmitting means for transmitting the encoded image data in one or more layers including the designated layer determined by the determining means to the client machine, and reconstructing means for reconstructing the encoded image data in one or more layers including the designated layer transmitted from the transmitting means on the basis of resolution of the encoded image data.
To achieve the above object, a method of controlling an image processing system according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
A method of controlling an image processing system comprising a server machine for managing hierarchical encoded image data, a client machine for decoding and displaying the hierarchical encoded image data, and a network for connecting the server machine and the client machine, comprises the designation step of designating a layer of hierarchical encoded image data as an object of transmission to the server machine, the determination step of determining encoded image data in one or more layers, including the layer designated in the designation step, to be transmitted to the client machine in one data transfer in the network having a data transfer unit with a predetermined amount, the transmission step of transmitting the encoded image data in one or more layers including the designated layer determined in the determination step to the client machine, and the reconstruction step of reconstructing the encoded image data in one or more layers including the designated layer transmitted in the transmission step on the basis of resolution of the encoded image data.
To achieve the above object, a computer readable memory according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
A computer readable memory storing program codes for controlling an image processing system comprising a server machine for managing hierarchical encoded image data, a client machine for decoding and displaying the hierarchical encoded image data, and a network for connecting the server machine and the client machine, comprises a program code of the designation step of designating a layer of hierarchical encoded image data as an object of transmission to the server machine, a program code of the determination step of determining encoded image data in one or more layers, including the layer designated in the designation step, to be transmitted to the client machine in one data transfer in the network having a data transfer unit with a predetermined amount, a program code of the transmission step of transmitting the encoded image data in one or more layers including the designated layer determined in the determination step to the client machine, and a program code of the reconstruction step of reconstructing the encoded image data in one or more layers including the designated layer transmitted in the transmission step on the basis of resolution of the encoded image data.
To achieve the above object, an image processing apparatus according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
An image processing apparatus for managing hierarchical encoded image data comprises receiving means for receiving a request for transmission of encoded image data in a layer designated by another image processing apparatus connected through a network, determining means for determining encoded image data in one or more layers including the designated layer to be transmitted to this another image processing apparatus in one data transfer in the network having a data transfer unit with a predetermined amount, and transmitting means for transmitting the encoded image data in one or more layers including the designated layer determined by the determining means to this another image processing apparatus.
To achieve the above object, a method of controlling an image processing apparatus according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
A method of controlling an image processing apparatus for managing hierarchical encoded image data comprises the reception step of receiving a request for transmission of encoded image data in a layer designated by another image processing apparatus connected through a network, the determination step of determining encoded image data in one or more layers including the designated layer to be transmitted to this another image processing apparatus in one data transfer in the network having a data transfer unit with a predetermined amount, and a transmission step of transmitting the encoded image data in one or more layers including the designated layer determined in the determination step to this another image processing apparatus.
To achieve the above object, an image processing apparatus according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
An image processing apparatus connected to a first image processing apparatus for managing hierarchical encoded image data through a network, comprises designating means for designating a layer of hierarchical encoded image data as an object of transmission to the first image processing apparatus, receiving means for receiving, from the first image processing apparatus, encoded image data in one or more layers, determined on the basis of the layer designated by the designating means and including the designated layer, in one data transfer in the network having a data transfer unit with a predetermined amount, and reconstructing means for reconstructing the encoded image data in one or more layers including the designated layer received by the receiving means on the basis of resolution of the encoded image data.
To achieve the above object, a method of controlling an image processing apparatus according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
A method of controlling an image processing apparatus connected to a first image processing apparatus for managing hierarchical encoded image data through a network, comprises the designation step of designating a layer of hierarchical encoded image data as an object of transmission to the first image processing apparatus, the reception step of receiving, from the first image processing apparatus, encoded image data in one or more layers, determined on the basis of the layer designated in the designation step and including the designated layer, in one data transfer in the network having a data transfer unit with a predetermined amount, and the reconstruction step of reconstructing the encoded image data in one or more layers including the designated layer received in the reception step on the basis of resolution of the encoded image data.
To achieve the above object, a computer readable memory according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
A computer readable memory storing program codes for controlling an image processing apparatus for managing hierarchical encoded image data, comprises a program code of the reception step of receiving a request for transmission of encoded image data in a layer designated by another image processing apparatus connected through a network, a program code of the determination step of determining encoded image data in one or more layers including the designated layer to be transmitted to this another image processing apparatus in one data transfer in the network having a data transfer unit with a predetermined amount, and a program code of the transmission step of transmitting the encoded image data in one or more layers including the designated layer determined in the determination step to this another image processing apparatus.
To achieve the above object, a computer readable memory according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
A computer readable memory storing program codes for controlling an image processing apparatus connected to a first image processing apparatus for managing hierarchical encoded image data through a network, comprises a program code of the designation step of designating a layer of hierarchical encoded image data as an object of transmission to the first image processing apparatus, a program code of the reception step of receiving, from the first image processing apparatus, encoded image data in one or more layers, determined on the basis of the layer designated in the designation step and including the designated layer, in one data transfer in the network having a data transfer unit with a predetermined amount, and a program code of the reconstruction step of reconstructing the encoded image data in one or more layers including the designated layer received in the reception step on the basis of resolution of the encoded image data.
The present invention described above can provide, in an image processing apparatus for managing hierarchical encoded image data by using a server/client system, an image processing system capable of efficiently exchanging hierarchical encoded image data between a server machine and a client machine and rapidly decoding and displaying encoded image data received by the client machine and a control method of the system, an image processing apparatus and a control method of the apparatus, and a computer readable memory.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.